The 100 Theme Challenge
by Phoenix The Pyro Bird Kid
Summary: The 100 Theme Challenge... Crossover Style!
1. Introduction

And here it is!

The 100 Theme Challenge! Crossover Style!

Here's the Complete List

1. Introduction

2. Love

3. Light

4. Dark

5. Past

6. Break Away

7. Heaven

8. Innocence

9. Drive

10. Breathe

11. Memory

12. Insanity

13. Misfortune

14. Smile

15. Silence

16. Questioning

17. Blood

18. Under

19. Grey

20. Fortitude

21. War

22. Mother

23. Cat

24. Time/ Want

25. Trouble Lurking

26. Tears

27. Foreign

28. Sorrow

29. Beast

30. Under the Rain

31. Flowers

32. Night

33. Expectations

34. Moon

35. Hold My Hand

36. Precious Treasure

37. Eyes

38. Abandoned

39. Dreams

40. Rated

41. Teamwork

42. Standing Still

43. Dying

44. Two Roads

45. Illusion

46. Family

47. Creation

48. Childhood

49. Stripes

50. Breaking the Rules

51. Sin

52. Old

53. Keeping a Secret

54. Dance

55. Waiting

56. Danger Ahead

57. Sacrifice

58. Kick in the Head

59. Escape

60. Rejection

61. Fairy Tale

62. Magic

63. Do Not Disturb

64. Multitasking

65. Horror

66. Snow

67. Woman

68. Hero

69. Annoyance

70. 67%

71. Obsession

72. Mischief Managed

73. I Can't

74. Are You Challenging Me?

75. Mirror

76. Broken Pieces

77. Test

78. Drink

79. Starvation

80. Words

81. Paper

82. Can You Hear Me

83. Heal

84. Cold

85. Spiral

86. Seeing Red

87. Food

88. Pain

89. Through the Fire

90. Triangle

91. Drowning

92. All That I Have

93. Give Up

94. Last Hope-

95. Advertisement

96. In the Storm

97. Safety First

98. Puzzle

99. Solitude

100. Relaxation

Hopefully I will actually get this done!


	2. Love

Number One!

LOVE

* * *

"You know I've never felt anything like this about anyone before Holly." said the dark stranger tenderly to the elf.

"I don't know. I don't think that I love you." Holly replied timidly.

"How could you say that! Our love can get through anything! Don't tell me that you don't love me, my dear sweet Holly Short."

The dark haired boy embraced Holly tenderly. Once they broke apart he had a silly grin on his face. Captain Short still looked unsure, but the hug still felt nice. With his pale skin glowing in the the full moon the boy looked like a god come to Earth. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and leaned down one knee.

"Captain Holly Short, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked.

"I... I don't know what to say!"

"You don't have to say anything. Just nod."

"I still don't know..."

"Like I said, our love will prevail, even the height difference doesn't matter!"

"Are you implying that I'm short?"

"Well... Yeah, you are an elf honey!"

"I THOUGHT THAT WOULDN'T MATTER TO YOU!"

Holly ran off crying in the night.

Scracthing his head, the other boy walked off, but was confronted by an extremely angry Maximum Ride.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" she yelled.

"N-N-Nothing! I swear!" he stuttered.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS BIG TIME FANG!"

Max dragged him off by his earlobe all the way back to Dr. Martinez's house where he was beaten to a bloody pulp and fed to the Jabberwocky.

THE END

* * *

Aww. Love, tis sweet, is it not?

FANG: Shut up.


	3. Light

Hello!

Something I forgot.

DISCLAIMER

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN ALL OF THE STORIES (D'Arvit)

Artemis: You shouldn't swear.

Me: Shut it.

Now is the time for...

LIGHT

* * *

The sun filled the evening sky, making it look like the whole atmosphere was bleeding color. Oranges, Yellows, Pinks, Reds, almost every color of the spectrum was visible at least once. While gazing up at the sky the small girl didn't notice a dark form come up behind her.

"What's up Angel?" the shadow asked.

"The light." she replied sweetly.

"What light?"

"Those."

Her pale arm pointed to the sunset. A shimmery haze hung in the air around the two. The two stared dreamily at the sky. The light filled them until their hearts almost burst with the beauty of it all.

"Don't you wish we could be actual birds Fang?" Angel asked, still not turning away from the color.

"Why? Birds can't do human things." the boy replied.

"They can't, but they don't get chased by crazy people, or have to save the world. All they do is just...Fly."

"That does sound pretty great. C'mon Ange, we should be getting inside. It will be dark soon."

She let out a small sigh. "I guess you're right." Angel turned around and faced Fang. "Hey...Wait a minute... Who are y-"

"Hey! Look over there!"

**BZZT!**

The boy smiled. "Thanks Holly, she would have ruined us."

A group of small figures appeared hovering in the sky.

"Thanks Artemis." Holly turned to the rest of the elves. "All right, Mission Flock Takeover, commence!"

* * *

So?

Please DO NOT hate me for buzzing Angel, but she was about to blab the ending of the chapter!

I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but I have a deadline!


End file.
